


Be My Jedi Knight

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [5]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Omega Howard, Omega Rhodey, Omega Steve, Protective Tony, Super Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naw he's cool man. He's my best friend. That's Iron Man." Rhodey said and the guy's eyes lit up in recognition and he looked back at Tony with respect, holding his hand out.</p><p>Tony makes a name for himself in campus. And he's quite proud of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [The Rose Without Thorns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1885674).
> 
> Alphas and Betas are referred to as dominates.

_'There he is again."_  Tony thought to himself as the tall muscular blonde walked into the campus coffee shop wearing a blue plaid shirt, black jeans, and black Nikes today.

The guy looked at him and smiled like he did every day before he walked into the line to order his coffee. Tony took an extra second to once again acknowledge how much he wanted to tap that before he turned back to his newspaper. Today, he wasn't just here for a cup of joe and a bagel though. He and Rhodey were going to study for their exams before their classes.

It didn't take long before he saw his best friend walk through the door looking every bit of flustered.

"Man, my roommate is the worst." Rhodey said as he sat down. Those words riled the alpha in Tony.

"Has that bastard been bothering you again?" Tony more growled than said and the pheromones he released made Rhodey jump slightly but it wasn't in fear. The omega was about a day away from a heat. Tony always become protective of Rhodey or any of his omega friends before their heats started. He would stand guard at their bedroom door and never touch them; never once in his life had he even requested to ease any of his omega friends' heats and because of that he had become very popular among the small omega population at MIT. He was pretty much the designated omega protector.

And Tony didn't mind that at all.

"Yeah, he keeps making these comments." Rhodey said. "I'm getting real tired of his bullshit." Tony sighed. Omegas were still so, very mistreated. Especially the males. All the female omega students had female omega roommates. The male omegas were almost always placed with alphas or betas. And didn't that just raise the sexual assault stats on campus. Because female dominates were sometimes just as or worse than the males.

"I'll handle him and next semester I'll hack the school files and I'll give you another roommate if not myself." Tony said and Rhodey smiled gratefully, fondly rolling his eyes.

"Thanks man but you know you're entirely too spoiled to share a room with someone." Rhodey joked and Tony laughed. Someone called Rhodey's name and the two looked in the direction the voice came from and found the blonde guy. Rhodey waved, motioning for him to come over. When the blonde reached them he folded his hand behind his back, looking at Tony through his lashes.

"Alpha" The blonde greeted him and Tony resisted the urge to just slam his fist into the table. Omegas were taught that behavior. That a good omega submits to all dominates. Tony hated to see it. He believed the only time an omega should be submissive is when they're intimate with their bonded dominate. And only between the two of them.

"You don't have to do that for me." Tony said quickly. "You can just be yourself." Steve's eyes flew wide and he looked at Rhodey in shock.

"Naw he's cool man. He's my best friend. That's Iron Man." Rhodey said and the guy's eyes lit up in recognition and he looked back at Tony with respect, holding his hand out.

"Oh, Mister Stark, it's great to meet you." The guy said. "My name is Steve; I'm a friend of Rhodey." Tony smiled at him but was slightly confused.

"I'm Tony but I think you know that." Tony said and Steve nodded with a smile. "And Iron Man?"

"Oh that's what we omegas call you because you take care of us." Steve said sitting down at the table with them. Tony noticed that he as completely relaxed now and the alpha had to be a little proud of himself for becoming such an influence. His dad was certainly going to be proud of him when he heard. If he hasn't already.

"Dude you're blushing." Rhodey said in amazement and Tony stared at him.

"I am not blushing. I don't blush." Tony argued though he could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you are. It's adorable." Steve said and Tony glared at him playfully.

"What else goes with the Iron Man mantra? I didn't know I was talked about amongst other omegas who weren't my friends." Tony said still shocked by the news. But mostly trying to get the attention off his tinted cheeks.

"The whole campus knows you. Everyone knows your full name is Anthony Edward Stark. You father is Howard Stark, the first omega to enroll in college and the first to graduate. He's every omega's idol." Steve said excitedly, like he couldn't believe he actually got to meet Tony.

"Wow, I'll have to tell dad that he's made such a mark on history." Tony said in amazement.

"You should convince him to come to the campus." Rhodey said. Tony had never even thought about that because his dad was always busy but he made time for Tony no matter what so he would probably visit the campus for him.

"Yeah I'll have to ask him." Tony said and the two omegas smiled.

"You should come to the haven during heat week tomorrow." Rhodey told Steve. "It's just Tony's entirely-but-thankfully too huge single dorm room with like three bedrooms. There's a whole group of us who take refuge there every month and he just stands guard. Never touched a one of us." Rhodey said as if Tony were some celebrity he had never met. Steve stared at Rhodey on wonderment. There was a heat week every month on campus because when omegas were in close proximity of each other their heats synced. The only ones who were off schedule where the freshman who usually found themselves in Tony's dorm until their heats synced with everyone else. Tony just learned that his dorm was considered the 'haven.' How did all of this happen without him noticing?

"Really?! Never offered to ease your heat?" Steve asked and Rhodey shook his head.

"Nope, not once. Not even when it gets so bad that one of us will ask. And the Dorm Monitor, Jarvis, is completely chilled about it. He knew his dad back when he went to college and took care of him so he lets Tony do pretty much whatever he wants."

"So we were about to study for exams." Tony tried to put himself  _back_  into the conversation. The two looked at him and turned back to each other as if he hasn't said a word. How rude.

"Didn't even take it when it was offered? Wow that's...honorable." Steve said and Tony smiled.

"I know right, and his dad knows when heat week is so he sends a shitload of shit. Like food, video games, blankets, Stark Industries gear. It's awesome. You should come." Rhodey said as if he just invited Steve to a block party.

"And he'll keep other alphas from coming in?" Steve asked and Rhodey nodded fervently. "Alright I'm in." Steve said giving Rhodey a high five.

"Great I'll add you to the guest list and make sure the bouncer lets you in." Tony said with an eye roll though he really didn't mind. He was glad he was looked to for refuge. Too many alphas were a threat to omegas. Tony was grateful and happy to not be one of them.

They finally re-included him into the conversation as they studied for the finals like they had planned. Tony found Steve impressive, amazing even. Besides the fact that he was one of the most attractive omega Tony had ever seen, he was brilliant, moral, and had a really sweet spirit. Tony wanted nothing more than to court him.

So Tony spent the whole study session avoiding the topic of courting and dating all together. Every time he tried to bring it up his tongue went dry and he couldn't think of the words to say. He knew how to protect an omega; he could do that all day but this was different.

When they left Steve told him he would see him tomorrow during heat week and gave the alpha his number. Tony put it in his phone and called his father because this needed an omegas touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was tired. He was always tired the day after heat week. The omegas could get so hard to handle. Then again there had been like sixty in his dorm, nearly the entire omega population on campus. Tony trudged to his first class, which started at eight in the morning. He so didn’t want to be in class this early, at all. He figured he would sleep through the entire class; it wasn’t exactly like he _needed_ to pay attention. Tony was a genius; he knew this stuff by the time he was six years old. His dad taught him.

Someone calling his name caught his attention and Tony’s eyes lit up when he saw Steve coming towards him. He had been one of the first to come to Tony’s dorm for heat weak and they spent most of the time talking. It was amazing that the omega could hold a conversation during his heats. Steve seemed like a really great guy.

“Hey Steve, I didn’t know you had this class.” Tony said, grinning like a loon when Steve sat beside him.

The blonde rolled his eyes fondly, “Of course you didn’t, if I slept during class as much as you do, I wouldn’t have noticed you either.”

Tony laughed. “Are you a Mechanical Engineering major too?” Tony asked because only ME majors took this course and Steve nodded.

“Yeah this is my second year.” Steve said then smiled. “I know this is your second year too and we’re the same age, seventeen.” Steve said and Tony smiled. During heat week, he asked Steve how so much of his information got around campus. The omega told him he was the hottest topic at MIT. People actually tweeted about him. Had Tony had a twitter account, he probably would have known that. But he was too busy with his projects to care about social dwellings.

“So you came here when you were sixteen too.” Tony asked and Steve nodded. “That’s awesome. I wish I had known that. We could have hung."

Steve smiled a sweet smile, "We can start hanging out now." Steve said slightly peeking at Tony through his lashes. Tony was dumbfounded. That didn't seem like an act of submission. That seemed like flirting. Steve gave him a wink and continued to talk about something else entirely before the professor came in and called for everyone's attention.

Tony noticed right away that Steve was studious. He grabbed his notebook and immediately started taking extensive notes. Tony was not such a good student.

He pulled his phone out his pocket and started texting his dad.

 **Tony:** I'm confused.

It didn't take long for his dad to text back.

 **Dad:** I no that

Tony glared at the phone.

 **Tony:** *glares* im talking about with omegas

 **Dad:** again, I no that

Tony shook his phone. Steve and a couple of other people looked at him curiously. The blonde chuckled at him and shook his head, immediately getting turning his attention back to the lecture.

 **Tony:** -_- there's this omega. I think he's flirting with me

 **Dad:** what is he like

Tony chanced a glance at Steve from the corner of his eye. He was still totally enthralled with today's lesson.

 **Tony:** he's really pretty. Beautiful even. And he has a great body

 **Dad:** *rolls eyes* his personality!

 **Tony:** O, he's very studious. He's funny  & moral. He's a genius 2. We both cam here when we were 16. He's my age.

Tony had the distinct feeling he was being watched. He looked up and Steve was leaning over slightly, seemingly trying to read his text. When he saw Tony, he quickly snatch his eyes over to his notebook as if that's what he had been doing all along. Tony chuckled.

 **Dad:** he seems like a really nice boy. Ask him out.

 **Tony:** I don't know how.

 **Dad:** O ok. Well it's quite simple:  
1\. Look at him  
2\. Open your mouth  
3\. Form the words 'Can I court you?' using the appropriate lip movement and phonetic sound  
4\. Wait for his answer

Tony glared at the phone with all the intensity in the world.

 **Tony:** O har har. I know how to ask him out!

 **Dad:** then y did you ask me

Tony groaned and leaned back in his chair. He looked at his notebook, wondering if he stared at it long enough, would it open its self. Apparently not. Therefore it stayed closed. Tony ended up nodding off.

It wasn't until he felt someone tapping his shoulder that Tony woke up. He fluttered his eyes open to find Steve laughing at him.

"You slept the entire class." Steve said. "You did the same thing in all your classes last year. How do you pass?"

Tony rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what other classes they had together. He kind of felt like an ass for not noticing Steve outside the coffee shop.

"I'm a genius. So are you. You could probably do the same thing." Tony said standing up.

Steve shrugged. "Then why come to college?"

"Because our parent make us?" Tony answered and Steve laughed. But it was true. Before he came to MIT, Tony told his dad that he wasn't going to college. All hell broke loose. And it wasn't captured again until Tony was safe and snug in his dorm room.

They walked out of class together and Tony suggested they stop by the school's cafeteria. He didn't ask Steve out but it seemed close enough. In his world anyway. Tony walked into the cafe feeling a certain amount of nostalgia as he did every time he came to the school's cafe. He spent a lot of his childhood here.

He and Steve sat and talked for a long time, until they had another class. As it turns out, they had the same class again. Tony was beginning to wonder if that was by design. With how much he was talked about amongst omegas, they probably knew his class schedule before Tony did. He wondered if Steve had a crush on him before they even met.

Or maybe that was wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con as well as angst.
> 
> I am so sorry. :'(

Tony had known Steve for about five months now. He was getting to know him very well because they hung out all the time. Tony had notice that Steve was a chipper guy, he was always wearing a smile and he was _always_ in a good mood. Just looking at Steve and all his enthusiasm would brighten Tony's day.

So when the alpha saw him strolling around on campus at midnight one night, looking grim and desolate as if his whole world had crashed, Tony was instantly concerned. He ran up to Steve and caught his attention. The omega immediately perked but he still had a dark, sad shadow in his eyes. Not the sparkle they usually wore. Steve eyes should never be without their glimmer.

Steve looped his arms around Tony's and they walked, conversing for a while. But Steve was still tense and there was something in his demeanor, something about how he kept looking down as if he had something to be ashamed of. All while trying to pull a smile to his lips and march on. It reminded Tony so much of his dad.

"Are you okay? You seem...not yourself." Tony asked gently. Steve shrugged, leaning into Tony a little.

"I'm alright." Was Steve's simple answer. Tony nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder since it was starting to get a little chilly.

“Are you sure? You can tell me anything. If something is wrong, I’ll try my best to fix it.” Tony said honestly. Steve smiled gratefully and nodded.

“I know. I might take you up on that sometime.” Steve said and Tony nodded.

“Do you need to talk about anything?” Tony asked, wanting to give the omega every opportunity to tell him if something wrong. Steve was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. Tony nodded, he wanted to pry but he knew that would put the omega on edge even more so he dropped it and started talking about something different altogether.

“It’s really late, two o’clock. You should probably head back to your dorm.” Steve said a little later. Despite his words, Steve tightened his grip around Tony’s arms, like he didn’t want him to leave. Tony stopped walking and looked towards his dorm.

“Are you going back to your room?” Tony asked, looking back at Steve. He had a look in his eyes that nearly screamed: ‘don’t leave me alone.’ Steve sighed.

“Perhaps in a little while.” Steve answered, shrugging.

“I don’t want to leave you walking around by yourself. Alphas are swarming this campus at night. I don’t want you to get hurt. We can go grab something to eat.” Tony suggested and Steve smiled gratefully.

“That sounds awesome. Thank you Tony.” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand into his. Tony smiled and they walked until they found themselves off campus and at some restaurant that was open all night. They just talked and gradually, Steve went back to his usual, upbeat personality. Tony didn’t mind staying up with him. It was a Friday night so Tony wasn’t worried about class the next morning. They stayed up all night and into the next morning.

“Oh, it’s after ten.” Steve said with a yawn, looking up at the clock on the wall. “My roommate should be gone now. He goes home on the weekends.” The omega said, tensing a little again.

“Is your roommate an alpha?” Tony asked. Steve nodded. Now Tony got it. He hoped that bastard hadn’t hurt Steve. “He’s not bothering you, is he?” Steve looked at him and took a deep breath. He never gave Tony an answer. He just shrugged. “You don’t have to put up with an asshole. If something is going on, you can tell me and I’ll fix it.” Tony reassured him. He hated to see any omega mistreated. He had witness too much of that growing up.

Steve nodded, “Okay Tony. I…I will; I promise.”

Tony sighed and nodded, “Okay, Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?”

Steve smiled a little and nodded, “That would be nice, thank you.”

~

Tony had spent the weekend with his dad in New York. He wanted nothing more than to just stay there and skip school for the next week but apparently that would have been a crime. To his dad at least. So Tony was begrudgingly in class Monday morning. Though he perked when Steve walked in with his usual wide and bright smile and the perfect sparkle in his eyes.

“I have a proposition for you.” Steve said excitedly when he reached Tony and sat beside him. He pulled a huge zip-lock bag full of pastries out of his backpack and handed it to Tony who took it readily. “Try some.” Steve said and Tony didn’t need to be told twice. Everything looked so perfect and Tony didn’t know what to choose first but he went with the brownie topped with chocolate icing, pecans, and Oreo pieces. He took a bit and Tony swears his mouth had an orgasm. It was beyond good. Steve smiled, “You like it?” Tony nodded fervently. “I will make you one of these every Monday if you can stay awake the whole week during classes.” Tony’s entire heart fell.

“I can’t do that. What am I supposed to do during class!” Tony complained as he stuffed a chocolate raspberry cookie in his mouth and moaned. Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh I don’t know Tony, pay attention, take notes, learn, things like that.” Steve said and Tony mocked a laugh.

“But then I won’t get any sleep.” Tony argued.

“What do you do at nights?” Steve asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Party of course.” Tony answered, totally unashamed. Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. “When did you back all of this? Did you bake all of this?” Steve nodded.

“I went home Sunday. I had to wait a day because I couldn’t find a ride at first. But my and I made all of this.” Steve said and then smiled. “And by my mom and I, I mean I baked while she read out the recipe to me.” Tony laughed.

“Is she an alpha?” Tony asked and Steve nodded fondly. “I figured; My dad and I do that all the time. We alphas can’t cook worth shit.” Steve laughed.

“Tell me about it.”

“Where’s home for you?” Tony asked pulling a Danish out the bag. He was hungry because he hadn’t eaten breakfast or dinner last night. His dad and he were too busy building another weapon in their basement lab.

“Brooklyn.” Steve said.

“Really? I’m from Manhattan. I was born in Brooklyn thought.” Tony said then smiled. “But you already knew that.” Tony said and Steve laughed.

“I knew you were born in Brooklyn but I didn’t know you still lived there. Everyone thinks you moved to Malibu.”

Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I wonder why, headquarters isn’t even in Malibu but if you ever need a ride back to New York, I would be happy to drop you.” Tony offered and Steve smiled.

“Thanks Tony that would be so helpful.” Steve said. “But do we have a deal?” Steve asked, gesturing to the bag of treats Tony was devouring. The alpha groaned and nodded begrudgingly. Had everything not tasted like a piece of heaven, he wouldn’t have agreed. But it was worth it to see that smile on Steve’s face. “Great.”

**Three Weeks Later**

Tony had fallen asleep with his face stuffed in the middle of his textbook. He was pulling an all-nighter. The Professor had given his students a study guide to use to prepare for a test they were having in class and apparently, there was a few (a lot) of thing Tony missed at the beginning of the semester. Perhaps sleeping through classes wasn’t the most effective way to pass through college. Tony was thankful now that Steve had gotten him out of that habit.

A panicked knocking on his door woke him up immediately. Tony checked the clock; it was two-thirty in the morning. He quickly jumped to his feet and answered the door. No one ever came to dorm this late unless something was wrong.

Tony opened to find Steve. A tearful and frightened Steve. His clothes were slightly disheveled and his wrists were bruised.

“T-Tony.” Steve choked. His voice sounded so fearful. Tony gently hugged him. “My roommate…” He said quietly. He trailed off and started crying on Tony’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. It’s okay now. You’re safe here.” Tony assured him, rubbing his cheek. “Did he hurt you?” Steve tensed but nodded jerkily.

“It’s not the first time.” Steve whispered, “I just want it to stop.”

Tony nodded, “Okay, what’s his name?” Tony asked making sure to keep his voice even. But inside he was burning with anger.

“Johann, Johann Schmidt.” Steve answered softly. Tony nodded and led him to his living room, sitting him on the couch, wrapping his arms around the omega. “It’s alright. I’ll take care of him. You can stay here for now if you want to.” Tony said and Steve nodded. “I got you, you’re safe now.”

Steve took a shaky breath and nodded. “I know.”

Tony smiled a small, sad smile and kissed his hair. He held Steve in his arms all night, whispering promises of safety in his ear. Gradually the omega calmed and fell asleep in his arms thought Tony doubted it was peaceful.

Eight o’clock came and Steve was asleep. Tony wasn’t going to wake him and he wasn’t going to leave him alone. He called all their professors and alerted them because they weren’t going to any classes until Steve felt safe enough to. He needed Tony and the alpha was going to be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry. :'(

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Be My Jedi Knight Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543312) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis)




End file.
